


3D People Are Hard To Understand

by Kiddi



Series: obey me character studies [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 2d girls arent always btter, Gen, Isolation, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, if you read my mammon one this is much lighter, outcast, theres alot of self lmao, this one is still sad but a bit better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi
Summary: Leviathan is usually a pretty happy go lucky kind of guy.But, he is the avatar of envy and sometimes his envy reminds him of why he is the way he is, and it hurts him to remember that sometimes.
Series: obey me character studies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	3D People Are Hard To Understand

Leviathan was usually in good spirits, His games gave him all the joy he needed and his brothers were a welcome source of spontaneity when he was feeling like his life was becoming routine again.

Overall, he was a pretty happy demon, but there were still times where his envy got the best of him and he found himself wishing for genuine human contact.

Breakfast that morning was...odd to say the least, but a day without fighting was always a good day in his opinion.

Like the otaku that he was Leviathan was sat in his room, taking a break from his games to scroll through Devilgram liking photos of his treasured Ruri-chan until he came across a photo that made him stop dead in his scrolling.

It was a photo of one of his online friends with his girlfriend, both of them looking so happy and involved in themselves. Something inside him snapped as he felt the familiar sickly feeling of envy crawling up his throat.

Why did he get to be liked by girls?

Why does he get to have real-world friends?

How is he able to form a connection?

He wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the photo but Leviatan was getting the overwhelming urge to throw his D.D.D across the room, but he set it down on his desk and spun around to look out at his room, pointedly at his collection of figures and various games he collected, he stared at the vast array of dating sims and more...explicit games and his envy was washed away by shame.

He was gross, he was the worst traits of an otaku.

Shutin? Check.

Too many dating games? Check.

No friends? Check.

No girlfriend? Check.

It wasn't his fault that he just didn't understand people, they were too complicated and temperamental, they were hard to please and he couldn't resort to his gaming strategies because they're creepy and make him come off as a gross and creepy, or like an obsessed otaku who had no understanding of how real people worked because he thought everything was like his games and shows.

That wasn’t it at all, he knew exactly how people worked he just could never relate to them which is why he turned to his games, where he could live out his fantasies and he could apply strategy to the characters, he could make himself a god, a perfect being, he could be the person he always wanted to be rather than an otaku.

With a heavy sigh Leviathan stood from his chair and walked out of his room, clicking off the lights, he needed to get away from the proof that he was exactly the stereotype that came with his self-imposed label.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was pretty light compared tot he previous ones, I love my little shut in so much, he deserves all the love.


End file.
